


Alone

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alone is what I have, Depression, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John has to face facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

John knew the difference between alone and lonely.  
  
During most of his life, he had never been alone. Growing up, there was always his sister Harry, three years older. And his mum and dad, before Dad died when John was ten. He was always with other people: in school, playing sport, on the bus. It was the same when he went to uni. And then there was the army. There was absolutely no such thing as privacy then, never mind being alone.  
  
And he never felt lonely. He was—if being pressed to use a pop culture phrase—a people person. Whether it was one-on-one or in a crowd, John enjoyed connecting with those around him.  
  
It wasn’t until he came back from Afghanistan and was living in his horrid bedsit that he truly experienced being alone.  
  
And lonely.  
  
Sherlock, on the other hand, needed to be alone. Easily overwhelmed by what he perceived as the randomness of other people, he needed time isolated from the human race to sort out his racing thoughts. Ironically, it was when Sherlock was in a crowd that he felt lonely. Surrounded by idiots, he couldn’t even start to relate.  
  
And now, as John sat in his chair in the empty flat, he realized that that was what he was again. Alone. And lonely. Both.  
  



End file.
